The Avengers Missions
by Remixz
Summary: The Avengers have a new mission, Take care of Coulsons Son , What will they get up too Clint/Natasha Pepper/Tony Maria/Steve Has Action in aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:Tears and Rain is my beta Gotta mention that hope you like my first fanfiction.**

**I DON'T own the Avengers though i wish i did they belong to Marvel **

* * *

Tony, Clint, Steve and Bruce gathered 'round the conference table and waited for Fury to begin. Clearing his throat, Nick started to explain. "Scott Coulson is in need of new guardian, and I have taken it upon my duty to find him one. As it will bring you closer together as a team, the Avengers are now the legal guardians of Scott Coulson."

"You want us to be what!" Tony's voice exploded through the conference room. Bruce, Steve, and Clint just stood there, speechless.

Ignoring Tony's outburst, Nick continued. "He has been informed of his father's death and has asked for some space to process the news. A taxi will pick him up at six fourty-seven pm and bring him to the Avengers Tower. He'll be there at seven o'clock pm. I suggest you all be ready." He started to walk out the room and then stopped. "Any more information will be in his folder," he said, pointing to a folder on the table and walked away.

For the first time Bruce spoke up. "Well, that definitely took me by surprise. I thought we were going to be given a mission."

The others nodded in agreement, still baffled by the news. Picking up the folder, Steve sighed. "I guess we are now the guardians of a child. I wonder how old he is." Opening the folder, Steve read aloud.

"Name: Scott Coulson. Age: Fourteen. Gender: Male."

Steve stopped reading and looked up. "I think he'll be cool. What do you guys think?"

"Well, if Fury wants us to do this then I guess we have no choice but to do it," Bruce stated.

"I'll ring Pepper and tell her. Also to inform JARVIS. Clint, any input?"

"Urm...no. Just a bit weird," Clint mumbled, looking at his watch. "Oh no. I'm late. Got to go training; newbie agents await."

All the Avengers left the room to get on with the day.

-Avengers Tower 6:30PM-

In the Family room sat Clint, Tony, Pepper, and Bruce. They where startled when the door burst open, revealing a frowning Steve. Tony sighed. "What's up Capsicle?" "What if he doesn't like us? What if he hates us? What will we do then?"

"He won't hate us," Tony replied with an eye-roll.

"Remember at all times that his father has just died. Make sure to give him some space." Pepper spoke up glaring at Tony. Clint and Bruce shared a grin when Tony disapproved of the comment.

"I have to go to DC tonight. I have a business meeting in the morning. Be good, Tony. Don't harass the boy." With a warning smile, she left.  
"And then there where three... Barton when does Natasha get back from her 'classified' mission?" Tony asked.

"She should be back in three days. We have a lot to fill her in about."

"Yes we will. Hmm... JARVIS, the time?"

*"It is six fifty-five, Sir."*

"He'll be here soon," a worried Steve said.

"Calm down, Capsicle. It'll be fine."

"Tony's right. Calm down all the boy need right now is some space not a worried Captian," Bruce reasoned.

"JARVIS?"

*"Yes, Agent Barton?"*

"Tell us when Agent Coulson is here."

*"Will do, Agent Barton."*

"Is his room sorted?" Steve spoke up again.

"Yeah. He has a bed drawers and we we'll take him out tomorrow for essentials," Tony replied.

*"Sir."*

"Yes, JARVIS?"

*"Agent Coulson is in the elevator. He's nearly at the family room level."*

And with that the elevator doors opened revealing a teenager with a DC bag slung over his shoulder a skate board in one hand wearing a AC/DC t-shirt (which Tony smiled at) with a red cardigan black jeans and converse.


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's note Tears and Rain is my beta Just mention that, this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy it , In the story there will be some romance like Clint/Natasha Tony/Pepper Thor/Jane Steve/Maria.**

**I DON'T own the avengers i wish i did:(**

* * *

"Hi, I'm T-" Tony began but got interrupted by Scott

"Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and Clint Barton. I know who you are." Scott sighed.

"-ony" Tony finished his sentence and chuckled.

Steve stood up and walked over to the boy, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you. Scott, right?"

"Yeah, that's it. Scott." Scott confirmed. Do I have a room or am I just going to sleep on the floor?" Scott asked, refusing Steve's handshake.

"Down the hall, first door on your left." Tony chuckled under his breath while the others stood there in shock of the kid's rudeness.

When Scott turned the corner Clint spoke up. "Well, he's polite. You sure he's Coulson's son?"

"Yes, Clint, he is. Anyway, what should we expect? The boy's father just died. He needs time," Steve explained.

"Yes, he does. We'll just leave him alone. If he wants to talk he can, but we should let him mourn" Bruce said.

-Scott's Room-

Huffing, Scott sat down on the bed, leaving his bag and skate board on the floor, pulling out a picture of him and Phil and placing it on the nightstand. He closed his eyes to go to sleep. He just wanted this day to end...

-Kitchen 2:30-

Scott walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water. He sat down on a chair and sighed.  
"You okay there, Scott?" Clint's voice came from the corner of the kitchen.

"Jeez, Man! You scared me!" Scott exclaimed.

"Sorry, I do like to sneak up on people. I'm not as bad as Natasha," Clint excused.

"Oh, yeah. I thought six of you lived here. There's you, Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha...oh, yeah! Thor, the god! Where are they?"

"Well, Natasha is on a 'classified' mission for SHIELD and Thor is visiting Asgard. that's where he lives. They both should be back soon, and there's Pepper. She's Tony's girlfriend. She isn't a Avenger, but she lives here. She's on a business trip." Clint replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry about my being rude before. It's been a long, long day. I just wanted it to end."

"Its fine. Really, we understand. You need space, but anytime you need us we're here, Tomorrow we'll all go out and get you some new things like clothes and stuff to make this like home. After all, Tony is a billionaire." Clint winked.

"Yeah. Lucky him. Well, I'm going off to bed. Night, Clint." Scott grabbed his water and walked off.

"Night, Kid." Clint replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know all this blah blah **

**i DONt own the avengers **

Scott walked into the kitchen to find Steve and Bruce. "Hey, guys."

"Good morning to you, Master Scott." Steve replied.

Scott looked at him weirdly and Bruce took it as his queue to speak up. "Steve, not to formal. Morning, Scott! Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I kept waking up hoping this was all a dream, though." Scott sighed. "Where's Clint and Tony?"

"Tony is sleeping. God forbid we wake him up before eleven." Bruce chuckled. "And Clint's training."

"Sounds cool. Where's he training? I might take a wander."

"Floor Seventeen is the training level. I need to talk to Clint so I'll be happy to go with you," Steve answered.

"Sure! Lead the way, Captain." Steve smiled at the title. "Hey, guys, I'm going down to the lab. Hold the elevator!" Bruce said, walking after them.

"So, did you like the room? we're going to take you out later and get some new stuff," Steve stated while they were trying to find Clint in the training floor.

"It was nice, I guess. And yeah, I know. Clint told me last night when I ran into him. That reminds me...I'm sorry about being rude yesterday."

"That's really is, Son"

"There he is! CLINT!" Scott shouted jogging over to him.

"Hey Scott, Steve. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted come see the training level, and Steve needs talk to you."

"Yeah. Clint, Directer Fury told me to tell you Natasha's mission has extended and to be ready on standby if she ends up needing back-up."

Clint frowned and sighed he hoped she would be okay. Steve walked away, saying goodbye while doing so.

"Hey, kid. Pass me those gloves, will ya?" Clint requested.

"Sure," Scott passed him the gloves.

"Thanks."

"So, why are you Natasha's back up? I thought you where a major agent, not back up."

"Oh, I am a major agent, but I'm also Natasha's partner, so I'm required to go with the back up quad. I don't mind, really."

"So why did you frown then?" Scott asked getting suspicious?

"Umm..." Clint struggled. "Just thought she wouldn't need back up, that's all."

-Kitchen 1:30 -

"Hey, Tony." Scott greeted.

"Hey, Skater."

"Skater? What the heck?"

Tony chuckled. "You want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I just came to ask you something."

"What's up," Tony asked, slightly worried.

"You know Natasha, Agent Romanoff?"

Tony laughed at the question and answered. "Yeah, I do."

"Is there something going on with her and Clint, or does he just like her?"

Tony laughed even harder. "Great minds think alike. I have spotted this before even thought they both refuse to acknowledge a relationship. So either it's non-existent or it's secret. Or Clint's sporting the worst-hidden crush in the world."

"Well, Steve told him to be ready for backup since Natasha's mission has been extended he frowned and sighed. Then I asked him why he needed go and he said it was because she was his partner and then I also asked him why he sighed and he just went 'umm', stuttered and said, I didn't think she needed back up. I just found it curious '" Scott replied.

"Yes, curious. Scott, my friend, would you like to become my partner in crime?"

"I would love to," Scott laughed.  
**  
**"Let the case begin," Tony laughed as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**You know all the stuff and by know should know i don't own the avengers**

* * *

Scott stood in the doorway of his room, amazement dancing in his eyes. His new room had a king-sized bed with a Los Angeles Lakers Cover, his walls painted a deep shade of purple, and a desk with a computer and some personal belongings.

"You like it?" Scott jumped and turned around, seeing a smiling Bruce.

"Yeah, I love it! It was so funny today, especially when Tony broke that bed after jumping on it." Scott replied chuckling

"Yeah, stuff like that happens a lot with us. You'll get used to used to it, kid."

Scott laughed. "I'm starting to like it here. At first I though't I wouldn't, but I love it!"

"Well, Scott, we are the avengers," Bruce chuckled. "I'll let you sleep. Good night."

"Night." Bruce left and Scott, still smiling, got undressed and put an old white t-shirt and joggers on and got in bed.

- - -

Scott rolled over in his bed grabbing his watch from the bedside table. It read 1:29. Scott sighed and got out off bed, making his way to the kitchen.

Doing the same as the night before he grabbed a bottled water and sat on a chair.

"Up again, I see." Scott jumped, surprised for the second time that day. "Clint! dDon't keep sneaking up on me, man! I'm gonna die of a heart attack!"

Clint chuckled. "Scott, you know I wouldn't let that happen. Can't sleep?"

Scott sighed. "No. I just...can't. I try, but I just keep waking up. Why are you up?"

"Well, night time is beautiful. Peaceful. No Tony." Scott chuckled and let Clint continue. "Can't sleep. A bit like you, really."

"I get it. So Natasha was supposed to be home tomorrow, right?" Scott raised a eyebrow when he noticed Clint stiffened at the mention of her name.

"She still could be. We never know. missions are complicated there is also paperwork"Clint sighed and looked at the time 1:55 "You should go bed. It's getting late." Scott sighed and walked out the room, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder.

-Kitchen-

It had been four days since Scott had moved in. They where getting along fine. Clint and Scott had some bonding time nearly every night when they both couldn't sleep, Bruce and Tony where teaching him about Science, and Scott was helping Steve get caught up in History.

Scott walked to the kitchen the smell of pancakes hitting his nose and the he opened the door. He walked in spotting Bruce, Steve, Tony and Clint. He sat down and a blonde-haired woman cooking pancakes. He knew it wasn't Natasha because Clint wasn't paying any attention. Scott stood there, thinking about what to say when the woman turned around, a smile gracing her face. "Pepper Potts." She held out her hand, which Scott took, smiling at her. "Nice to meet you Miss Potts. I've heard lots about you from Mouthy over there," he said, pointing at Tony. "I'm Scott."

"I've heard lots about you too, Scott. And it's lovely to meet you as well. Why don't you sit down? I'll make you a pancake." Pepper offered cheerfully

"Thanks, Miss Potts." Scott smiled.

"Call me Pepper, please. I've had this once with Steve." Pepper said, turning around.

"Okay, Pepper." Scott chuckled. "Morning," he said to the other three. Steve, too engrossed in his paper to notice he was there, didn't reply, but he got a "good morning" from the others.

"Pancakes are ready!" Peppers voice flowed through the room and she laughed when she saw all four heads shoot up, even Steve's.

They all ate their breakfast, making the occasional chit-chat - mostly Pepper asking Scott about himself, or Tony making a sarcastic remark. But it all got interesting when Pepper asked when Natasha would be back. Both Scott and Tony shared a glance and looked at Clint. "Anytime soon, Pepper. We don't really know." Clint said placing a piece a pancake in his mouth. Pepper just nodded.

-Dinner time balcony -

Bruce, Steve, Clint and Scott were smirking at the sight of Tony in an apron, cooking burgers on the barbecue. Pepper was lounging on a chair.

Clint got up and walked over to Tony. He began looking him over. Seeing this a a opportunity, Scott stood up and ran at him, pushing him into the pool...which failed when Clint dragged him in too. They had a dunking war for about ten minutes until something caught Clint's attention. Scott turned to where he was looking. There was a red-haired girl (extremely good-looking) wearing a catsuit and smirking at them. Scott figured it was Natasha. He looked around, seeing only Clint and himself had noticed her. He got out the pool, Clint following and spoke. "You must be Natasha. I'm Scott." At the sound of her name everyone turned around, a smile bracing all off there faces.

"Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you." Natasha shook his hand." Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Tony." She greeted each of them, smiling. Finally, she turned to Clint. "Clint." Their eyes met and Scott looked at Tony and smirked.

"Natasha" they kept looking at each-other until Natasha spoke up.

"I'm going to have a shower."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the avengers, i cut the chapter short i need a new idea so everyone ...Chapter 5 you know who my beta is**

* * *

Scott walked down his new school's hallway. His uniform was smart and up to standard and his bag was slung over his shoulder. Looking down at his schedule for the fifth time and still not knowing where to go, he sighed. He was glad Tony was able to get him into a normal public school at such short notice. His thoughts where interrupted when he walked straight into someone. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Scott said, adjusting his bag back on his shoulder.

"Its okay, man. It was an accident." The boy replied.

Smiling gratefully, Scott held up his paper. "Hey, do you know where A15 is?"

The boy looked at his own schedule. "Yeah, I'm heading there now. I'll show you. My names Elijah, by the way."

Scott smiled and replied. "Scott. I'm Scott."

-Lunch room-

"Hey, Scott!" Elijah called, walking towards the table he was sitting at.

"Hey, Elijah." Elijah was about to say something when a three tall boys walked over.

"Well, hello Ellie Who's your little friend?"

Elijah sighed and Scott just looked confused. "My names Scott."

"Well, well, well...What shall we call you? What about Stephanie?"

Scott scoffed and stood up. He hadn't wanted to get in trouble on his first day, but... "My name's Scott and his is Elijah. Do I need to spell them out or is your brain going to function properly and get it right?" Scott mocked, the anger showing in his voice.

"Cocky one, aren't you? Who taught you to be like that, your father?"

Scott pushed the boy back glaring at him he replied. "My father is dead, so I would watch your tone. Also, I live with a person who's ego is as big as America. I've had lots of practice."

"Aw, when did little Stephanie;s daddy die? Aww, was it sad?" Scott marched over to the brat, raised his fist and punched him right in the nose before all the teachers could come. He answered the question. "Two weeks ago. I warned you to watch your tone."

-Outside the principal's office-

Scott sat next to Elijah outside the principal's office, wondering which Avenger would be coming at that moment. As if they where reading his mind, Tony came strolling through the door. "Holy crap, Scott! That's Tony Stark!" Elijah squeaked, shocked.

Scott smirked "Oh, I know it is."

Tony carried on walking till he spotted Scott. "Hey, Skater. Did I miss all the fun?"

Tony and Scott smirked at Elijah's shocked face. "Yes, Iron Ass, you did." They both chuckled, walking into the principals office, leaving Poor Elijah to process what he had just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6... you know the rest **

* * *

"Hey, Nat." Clint said, walking into the gym.

"Hey." She turned and smiled at him and Clint chuckled; he loved it when she smiled. Picking up a bow Clint went over to the targets.

"So, target practice?"

"Sure." Natasha walked over to stand next to Clint." She picked up a Mamba Pistol and started shooting.

After ten minutes, Clint spoke up. "How was the mission?"

She sighed and turned to face him. "The usual. Get the information SHIELD wants then kill him like I'm trained to do."

Clint smirked"I see s-" He was cut off by JARVIS.

*"Mr. Stark is back with Agent Coulson.*"

Natasha put the gun back and turned to Clint "I think he's been spending too much time with you, Clint. He's beating people up already." She smirked, and so did Clint, noticing the sarcasm.

"And I think *you* have been spending too much time with Stark." Natasha scoffed knowing he was commenting on the sarcasm.

"Shall we be going then?"

-Sitting room-

Natasha and Clint walked in to see all the Avengers and Scott sitting on the couch. "Hey Legolas, Romanoff."

"Hey." They both sat down on the couch. "So what should we do about you, Skater?" Tony asked, looking around to everyone.

"I don't think it was right, what you did to the poor boy." A frowning Steve spoke up and Scott glared at him.

"What! You have no idea what he said to make me do that, Steve! You want to know what he said? He joked about my dad being dead. How do you expect me to react!?" Scott shouted which, made everyone stare at him. "I-I'm sorry. Scott. I had no idea," Steve mumbled.

"Its fine," Scott said, relaxing.

"Well, we're not going to ground you, so I guess your off the hook," Bruce stated, then walked off to his lab. "Again, I apolgise for what I said Scott." Steve stated, walking down the hall.

There was a minute of silence until Tony spoke up. "So. what were you two lovers up to?" Tony smirked, pointing at Clint and Natasha.

They both sighed. "Nothing, Stark. We're not together, for the hundredth time!" Clint explained.

"To prove that, I have a date tomorrow night," Natasha added.

"Yeah she does, so - wait, what?"Clint asked, shocked.

Scott and Tony smirked. "She said she had a date, Clint." Scott repeated for Natasha.

"Well, I guessed that!" Tony chuckled and turned to look at Natasha. "And when did this happen? Whats his name? How long have you been dating?" He asked.

Clearly excited, Natasha told him. "His name is Christan. I met him at a coffe shop a few days ago and this is going to be are first date." She stopped. "I don't see how this is any of your business, though, Stark." Clint was still shocked and didn't know what to say Tony was smirking, not wanting to break the awkward tension.

After a couple off minutes, Scott decided to speak. "Well, that was a surprise...Tony, did you see Elijah's face when he found out I knew you?"

Tony smirked even more. "Well, Skater, I'm guessing that's your friend. And yes, I did." Tony hummed for a moment. "Invite him 'round sometime."

Scott was shocked. "Really? That be so much fun!" They both looked to Clint and Natasha, who where staring at each other.

Tony looked to Scott "There having a conversation. You can tell by their expressions."

Scott was baffled "How-

"He got cut of by Clint "Why didn't you tell me, Nat?" He half shouted.

Scott and Tony shared a glance stood up and left.


End file.
